


" Scourge x Bone „

by greasers_on_edge



Category: Warriorcats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan, M/M, One-Shot, Scourge, bone, bxb - Freeform, gaycats, warriorcats, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasers_on_edge/pseuds/greasers_on_edge
Summary: https://www.wattpad.com/user/bruised-ribs^ my wattpadCatmyths^ my animaljam





	" Scourge x Bone „

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/user/bruised-ribs  
^ my wattpad  
Catmyths  
^ my animaljam

Death silenced the forest, the rest vanished in its grasp. There laid those who lost to take the strength from the various clans. Unsuccessful, to the clan with most force and fortitude. Yet, one survived the sickening battle, one who never seemed close to death.

Blood is what he saw, blood from his clan who he loved dearly. With a soft breath exhaling from his nose, his eye glazed with sadness as he only saw death upon his clan. Picking his bleeding head up, he searched for movement around the blood-soaked forest. Nothing. Bone's entire torso trembled as he picked himself up from the lifeless cat body (which he was laid upon on). "Nightfall," he grunted to himself as he looked up to the sky and began to pad to nearby bodies trying to identify them from their collars, which one astounded him. He raised his eyebrow as his orbs wondered to the purple collar. His paws began to quiver as he trotted to the collar and picked it up with his lower jaw. He began to pick up his pace as memories of clan flashed into his head, the scarred tom quickly looked around the bushels of grass and weeds and found a similar black cat with a white paw sitting in the distance. "I must be losing my mind." He said as the cat he saw vanished into the greens of the forest. Running quicker than ever, Bone dropped the collar as he needed to catch his breath, as he did his mind was spinning as the tom didn't know where he was present, those orbs making his own blurry. The tom slowly looked up to the brute of a cat and his blues gazed down to Bone's torn up leg and torso, he calmly looked up to him and stared silently until the other broke the vicious eye-contact. Bone's fur bristled as he kept his eyes on the cat keeping his tongue back and for not to answer the question as he was scared that this cat might attack him but once he swiveled his head, Scourge softly placed his nose against Bone's torn one. "You are now free." With those final words that escaped from the black tom's mouth, the other took his final breath and collapsed.


End file.
